Different Kinds of Love
by Keirawr
Summary: Just a random drabble looking at the Docotr and Amy's thoughts about each other. Suggestions of Doctor11/Amy. My first DoctorWho fic


The Doctor was happy. He was sitting opposite to Amy across a table in an American diner. In the 60s. Well, Amy had mentioned that she liked Grease, so he thought, why not? What possible harm could it do to take his new friend on a spin on the blue scooter? He'd planned to take her to a disco, show her how the twist was really done, gatecrash a Beatles gig, dress atrociously and then people watch at Sadie's diner until they could eat and laugh no more. That was, of course, before that business with those things with the tentacles. The gooey things with the tentacles. Amazing how many gooey things with tentacles you could fit into a spaceship under a stage at a Beatles gig…

But that whole business was over now, and they had winded up in Sadie's anyway. Eating burgers and chips and just talking about anything that crossed their minds. Amy's eyes sparkled as she told a story about the old couple she'd lived next door to as a child, and a funny story involving their poodle and a cake. He smiled fondly as she moved her hands to help illustrate what had happened, speaking quickly with her strong Scottish accent. She really was brilliant. He wondered if she knew how pretty and funny and clever and amazing she really was. He'd only known her for a few days (TARDIS time) and already he loved her so much. He wasn't quite sure _how_ he loved her yet, but he'd figure that out in time. He always loved them, all of them, but in totally different ways. Like he'd been head over heels for Rose, completely besotted; in love. He'd been in love with Reinette and Astrid too, but the love for Rose had been stronger and deeper. It had nearly ripped him apart when he had to leave her on that beach… but that was in the past. He didn't like to dwell on the past. That led to 'Mr Grumpy Face' as Amy called his bad moods. It wasn't in his nature to dwell on the bad things.

Then there was Martha. His love for Marta had been a deep affection. She was wonderful and so brave and strong and lovely… But he hadn't felt anything romantic for her; he'd loved her like a best friend. He had been incredibly sorry that that wasn't enough for her, and he d been so glad when he saw her later with Donna.

Ah Donna. Feisty incredible Donna. The most important temp in the entire universe. He'd loved her as well, but yet again in a different way. She'd been his best friend, his rock, like his sister and his best mate and his greatest critic all in one. It had broken his hearts to make her forget the fantastic person she'd become. But of course, even as the mouthy girl who missed everything she shone.

Then there was Jenny. The love for Jenny had been simpler. She was all that he had left of Gallifrey, and she was beyond amazing, and he needed her. But she'd died. His eyes shone with the memory. There he went again. Dwelling on the bad stuff. The past. He had to concentrate on the present, and the amazing girl who he was travelling with now. Never mind Jack and Lynda with a Y and Christina and his wonderful Sarah-Jane and all of the others that would always have a small part of his hearts. Never mind the past; they were gone now. No more dwelling, no more Mr Grumpy Face. Dwelling only led to regret, and living the life he led it was never good to look back for too long.

He blinked, and tried to concentrate on the present, and the girl sitting opposite him, with her vibrant hair and gleaming eyes and ability to fascinate him with a totally mundane story. He found himself subconsciously grinning as he watched her.

She knew that he wasn't really listening to her. She recognised the faraway look in his eyes, and wondered what her wise friend was thinking about. He looked almost… sad. She'd noticed that he did this occasionally. Almost like he was remembering something very sad. She still thought of him like the star-whale, and she was still in awe of how good and kind and wise he was, and yet she knew that he'd been through pain that she couldn't possibly even think about. He'd lost everything, his home and his family and who knew what else, but he was still so gentle and sweet and bouncy. How could he have so much joy at the universe when it had hurt him so much? She was glad he was like that though, he was so much fun to be around.

The Doctor absently smiled again. Never mind the past, the present looked like Amy Pond and that made it one of the most brilliant things in the World. He was glad he'd met her.

_Sorry this didn't really go anywhere. Bit of a random drabble to be honest, but with something like Doctor Who I don't want to change the storyline or anything. Also didn't really want to insinuate that he fancied Amy or anything coz I think the lines are always a bit blurred with how the Doctor feels about his companions. I think he does love them all though _

_x_


End file.
